


Choreography

by anotetofollow



Series: Illustrated Fanfic Commissions [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre Halamshiral, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: Kaaras Adaar and the Iron Bull practice dancing before they visit the Winter Palace.Illustrated fanfic commission, with art by tumblr user @noctuaalba!Kaaras Adaar belongs to SABATHco!





	Choreography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fun_Sized_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/gifts).



> A joint commission from me and @noctuaalba for SABATHco - thanks so much for commissioning us! This was so much fun to work on!

Kaaras bit down hard on his lip as pain exploded through his foot.

“Ah shit,” Bull said, taking a quick step back. “Did I step on you again?”

“Just a little,” Kaaras winced. “Maker, but that hurt. You should try that on our enemies sometime.”

The Iron Bull chuckled, flexing out his shoulders. “Not a bad plan. I’m not sure the Venatori would expect me to start waltzing with them. Gives the element of surprise.”

“We’re not here to talk battle strategy, remember.” Kaaras flexed his foot experimentally, and decided it was not injured too badly. “Right. Shall we try again?”

They resumed their previous positions - arm’s length apart, one hand to the shoulder, one to the waist. Josephine had spent the best part of a day instructing Kaaras on the dances he would be expected to engage in at the Winter Palace, yet still he couldn’t remember them all. He had danced before, of course, in taverns and with friends, but this was something entirely different. The choreography was complicated and precise, and there was the risk of offending your partner if you did something wrong.

Dancing with a Qunari the size of a small house complicated matters further.

“Ready, boss?” Bull asked.

Kaaras shrugged. “As I’ll ever be. One, two, three-”

They both took a step forward, and the Inquisitor’s head collided with Bull’s chin. It was like headbutting a mountain.

“Shit,” Kaaras said. “Who’s leading?”

Bull grinned down at him, his expression somewhere between amusement and pity. “Come on. Do you have to ask that?”

“Ah.” Kaaras felt himself colour. “Of course. Very well then.”

Their next attempt was a little more successful. They knocked over a small table and Kaaras suspected he may have broken a toe, but they managed to perform the steps more or less as Josephine had instructed. At this rate they would be prepared for Halamshiral some time in the next five years.

“This is good!” Bull announced. “I like the little turn at the end. What do you call that?”

“You don’t. I was just trying to avoid that cabinet.”

Bull laughed, then sat heavily on the padded couch. “Let’s take a break. You look exhausted.”

It was true. Kaaras had been practising these steps on his own for most of the day, and he lacked Bull’s warrior stamina. He sat down gratefully, eager to take the weight off his feet.

“Is there dancing under the Qun?” Kaaras asked.

“There is,” Bull said. “But it’s not like dancing in the south. Ours is more… acrobatic. It showcases strength and endurance. Not how well you can take lots of little steps in a circle.”

“Sounds absolutely terrifying,” Kaaras said amiably.

“It can be. I’ve seen more than one person break an arm.”

They sat there for a while, drinking wine and talking of small things, before Kaaras got back to his feet.

“We’d better get back to it,” he said. “It’s not long until the ball. I don’t want to ruin the Inquisition’s reputation by making a bad step in the saltarello.”

“Which one’s that again?”

“No idea,” Karaas admitted. “Let’s just keep practising this one, shall we?”

They ran through the slow, spiralling steps several more times. It didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm, and after a while Kaaras realised that they were now dancing purely for the pleasure of it. It felt good to move like this, intimate and yet oddly chaste. Bull was assured in his steps as he was in all things, and he smiled down at Kaaras as they turned about the room.

“You know, boss,” Bull said. “If it’s the Inquisition’s reputation you’re worried about, you might want to choose a different partner.”

Kaaras frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The Orlesian court is going to be shocked as it is when they see that their Herald of Andraste is a big guy with horns,” he said. “Imagine what they’ll say if you start dancing with a bigger guy with bigger horns.”

“I don’t care what people say. You know that.”

“Maybe not in yourself.” Bull made a surprisingly graceful turn to avoid the corner of a desk. “But you care what they say about the  _ Inquisition _ . If there are people at this palace who can help you win this fight, you should do whatever you can to get them on side.”

“I still don’t understand what you’re saying.”

Bull sighed. “I’m  _ saying _ , if you decide to make Josephine your dance partner for the night I’m not going to take offence. Nobles love her. It’ll reflect well on you.”

Kaaras stopped in his tracks. “Wait. You  _ want _ me to dance with Josephine?”

A rare look of regret passed over Bull’s face, just for a moment. “I didn’t say I  _ wanted _ you to. I said I wouldn’t be offended if you did.”

“What do you want?” Kaaras stepped a little closer to him. He moved his hand from Bull’s shoulder to the back of his neck, let it rest there.

“What I want isn’t appropriate for the Winter Palace,” Bull grinned. “But yes. Of course I would prefer it if you danced with me. However, I understand that this isn’t a social occasion. I’m not going to sit at the side of the dance floor weeping if you take the diplomatic route.”

“I can just see it now,” Kaaras said. “Using a silk tablecloth as a handkerchief. Now  _ that  _ would make people talk.” He leaned up and kissed Bull, then took a step backwards. “Listen. This party is going to be torture on many levels. The only reason I’m looking forward to it at all is because I get to go with you. I’m not about to give that up now.”

Bull looked a little surprised at that, but happy nonetheless. “It’s a bold move,” he said. “I’ll grant you that.”

“That was actually my plan all along,” Kaaras said. “Start some gossip. ‘If that’s who he brings as a dance partner, what in the world are his soldiers like?’ There won’t be a noble from here to the Free Marches who will oppose us.”

Bull laughed heartily at that, and clapped Kaaras on the shoulder. “I like your strategy! Very well. We’ll give the fancy folks something to talk about.”

“First we have to get through this practice without you crushing my feet to a pulp,” Kaaras pointed out. “Speaking of which…” he moved his hands back to the proper position and straightened his back. “Ready?”

“You know I am, Kadan.”

“Good,” Kaaras smiled. “Now. One, two, three-”


End file.
